


Следы на песке

by Yozhik



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Следы на песке

На вереске не остаётся следов, хоть бегай, хоть валяйся.  
Джордж сидит, обхватив колени руками, и смотрит на узор из нескольких веточек и одного листа, как будто в этом знаке, в лучшем случае означающем «сюда не ходи», а может «осторожно, злая собака», зашифрован ответ на все вопросы мироздания. Ей одиноко, ей не хочется никого видеть, ей хочется броситься кому-нибудь на шею и пореветь, хотя бы пять минут.  
Ей непонятно, почему её так злит, что она не уникальна.

– Тебя уже ищут, – Генри неслышно подходит сзади, такая нелепая в платье с оборочками.  
На песке, засыпавшем старые рельсы, ненадолго останется след – двое, идущие рядом.


End file.
